gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:AndreEagle17
Welcome to my talk page, leave your details, talk to me if you need any help, create a section about the topic, always sign at the end of your message and please be ''polite.'' ---- Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for contributing to the Stinger page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. Ilan xd (talk) 22:59, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Image policy --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 14:28, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Sabre GT Okay before I put the page up for deletion make sure you remove all the images and information about the Sabre GT to the Sabre Turbo page. ( ) 20:29, July 18, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Mesa Hey AndreEagle17. I know you are wondering what is going on to the Mesa page. It's because of a user named Montyson who's changing the capacity amount of people in the car. You may want to have a word with him. ( ) 19:37, July 27, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Thanks bro, you know that you,me,cloudkit we all want order in this wiki, i will talk to this user you said that the liberator or soverign do not spawn in the singleplayer, may i ask if you went to the back of the garage and pressed special vehicles, because the way you get them? hope that helps Thanks Monkeypolice188Monkeypolice188 (talk) 20:34, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Duster Hey AndreEagle17. I agree with merging the page, as from the trailer of the game, I felt the Duster was no different from the Cropduster. GTA V just renamed a lot of similar vehicles, that's why pages like those need to be merged. ( ) 15:16, August 16, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Daytime Running Lights I have made a decision that since it is an slightly important feature in GTA V, so I have removed the deletion template. I'll inform the user who put it on there as well. Leo68 (talk) 02:47, August 25, 2014 (UTC) You're welcome. I wouldn't say it's a minor feature, it's quite relevant, it's a visual feature on many vehicles. Leo68 (talk) 02:52, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Daytime Running Lights Hey AndreEagle17. I'm with you and Leon Davis to keep the Daytime Running Lights page because it is a feature that was introduced in the HD Universe. Requesting to delete the page is like saying the Door Ajar Chime page should be deleted. ( ) 03:19, August 25, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Andromada Before making false assumptions, check the history first. I only corrected a " " tag. I never added the Miljet. 20:33, August 28, 2014 (UTC) :No worries. Just please make sure to check who exactly was the one to add false information/misleading content before typing an Edit Summary like this. I will check out the Ghawar talk page in a moment. 20:58, August 28, 2014 (UTC) It was actually Mortsnarg who added the Miljet to the page. Please check the history before making quick assumptions as to who it was. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 09:12, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Patroller Hey AndreEagle17. Thanks for putting me as "the best editor and patroller on the wiki". I really appreciate it man. Also keep up the good work, you're a great editor too. Hopefully someday you can be a patroller yourself! ( ) 00:14, September 5, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Templates Remember when adding article categories to add templates. You can find them on the side bar in visual editing, and in VisualEditor you can find it at the top. Leo68 (talk) 21:20, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Name Coloring Hey AndreEagle17. I'd suggest to ask Ilan xd how to do that since he works with the coloring of names for the staff, so most likely he knows how to change the profile name color as well. ( ) 01:00, September 7, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Buffalo Thanks, do you know which user it was? I can ask them for proof, so I can ask them for proof, to prove or dispove it. Leo68 (talk) 02:26, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, I messaged him. Leo68 (talk) 02:42, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Taxi Hey AndreEagle17. I don't think the old Taxis/Police Cruisers/NOOSE Cruisers in GTA IV and its episodes are based on a Ford Crown Victoria. Despite that being the more popular car, you can see here how they greatly resemble the old Mercury Grand Marquis. Do you think it should be added on the Vapid and other pages that they more resemble the old Mercury Grand Marquis? ( ) 20:07, September 10, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Okay that sounds like a good plan. Also, on the FIB Buffalo's page, there's a part where it lists ways on how to obtain the car in GTA IV and GTA V. However, I think the Enforcer deserves tips on how to obtain it in GTA IV, due to it being much harder to obtain than the FIB Buffalo. What do you think? ( ) 02:03, September 11, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Cabbie Hey AndreEagle17. I honestly don't believe the Cabbie is made by Albany since the game isn't stating it, however, Rockstar may have forgotten to add it in the game. About the users who don't believe that, I'd say a picture showing the badge would help. ( ) 02:44, September 13, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 RE: Cabbie It isn't made by Albany in the 3D Universe (III, VC, SA, LCS & VCS), only in the HD Universe (GTA CTW). So he's right to believe it isn't made by them in the earlier games, but not the HD Universe. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 08:59, September 13, 2014 (UTC) RE: Re: Buffalo I remember now, I didn't actually remember him having one probably because I hate him and his missions. Leo68 (talk) 23:58, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Jet Hey AndreEagle17. I am most certain that the Jet is actually named "Jet" in GTA V, as it's manufacturer is known. ( ) 01:12, September 15, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 If people call it the 747 and others call it the Jumbo Jet, one should be renamed and the other names as redirects. So if some people type 747, it comes to Jumbo Jet or if some call it the Jumbo Jet, it redirects to the 747. Either way works. Those who know it as the Jet here can also type "Jet" and be redirected. ( ) 01:21, September 15, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Jet You have a point with the Police Cruisers/Inteceptors/Cars/whatever, but think about it; If all Police Cruiser''s were one page, the page would look like a complete clusterf-word. The infobox not only would be 3, maybe 4, times larger than before, but the page would become so long that it would get really annoying to scroll. Police Buffalo, "Interceptor" and Police Stanier are all named "Police Cruiser", now which image would be the main one for the infobox? So I guess exceptions can be made here. Now to the Jet argument, this is the first time this plane appeared in GTA (does not include IV as it's just an undrivable prop) and that's the name it was given. Shamal for example has always been a Learjet. Nobody is complaining about renaming it to a Learjet because, well, it was given a name: Shamal. Same with Jet. Since the time of livestream leaks before GTA V was released, up until this time, I never saw anyone saying that it should be renamed to "747" instead of "Jet". One could argue that "Jet" is a generic name that should be renamed at all costs, looking back though, there are plenty of vehicles with generic, official, names: Cropduster, Combine Harvester, Tractor, Dune Buggy, etc. As a hardcore GTA fan, me and many others would prefer it being named as it's in game and the pages to have correct information. Even if someone types in "747", they will still be directed to the "Jet" page so no point to rename if a redirect already exists. 16:02, September 16, 2014 (UTC) : I never said people complain about the Shamal. Case of the Jet is no different than any others. It has been given a name by Rockstar. : Nope, I refer to the rusty tractor as "Tractor", it's in game name. I only say "Rusty Tractor" when people have no idea what I'm talking about - and even that rarely happens. : That's said by the minority of players. Twinjet is not controllable, so it doesn't count. Even the new players in GTA Online section on GTA Forums refer to them as "Cargo Plane" and "Besra". Some people refer to Cargo Plane as "Merryweather Jet", but seriously, It's a Merryweather jet, definitely not an commercial aircraft. Fighter Jet is a fighter jet. Search "fighter jet", P996-LAZER will be 8 results away. Also the Hydra is a fighter jet. Now that'd be a lot more confusing than using their actual names. : "but in GTA V, all the players calls it the Interceptor to avoid confusion" I have never, and I mean it, never saw anyone calling it "Interceptor". The page was created on May 3rd, long before GTA V was released. It was called "Vapid Interceptor Unit", to "Vapid Interceptor" and then in October, it was renamed to "Interceptor". Before GTA V was released nobody thought it was called "Police Cruiser", it looked like an Interceptor unit vehicle in real life and this + not yet released game = speculated name. Then when game was finally out it was called "Police Cruiser" so it was better to leave it as it it than renaming and merging it with already existing page, creating mess in the process. 16:58, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Inappropriate Language Please rename the bulls**t note on the Jet's talk page. Leave swearing for personal user pages and mission quotes please. Leo68 (talk) 21:36, September 16, 2014 (UTC) "Mammoth" Hydra 1.15 was Independence Special Update. 1.16 is Flight School. The Hydra appeared in the files for the first time when Independence DLC was released. Flight School only added more stuff about Hydra. 19:35, September 20, 2014 (UTC) : We'll do as WildBrick said. I removed the Hydra mention from the Mammoth page and we'll see when 1.17 is released if Hydra was removed or is planned to appear. RainingPain17 (talk) 19:46, September 20, 2014 (UTC) This video you linked me was recorded AFTER Independence update. This update added the stuff about the Hydra. BEFORE THE INDEPENDENCE UPDATE THERE WAS NO HYDRA IN THE GAME FILES (Though Hipster update may have had something, but I really doubt it) Then Flight School update came out and it added more stuff about the Hydra, namely, Hover Mode. 19:50, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Hey AndreEagle17. Take a look at this photo and this photo. It shows a van that resembles a Ford Econoline van. No van in the series resembles such, and I think the closest van to resemble one is the Speedo. Also, in this photo, Lamar is breaking into a car that resembles an old Audi. I find these strange and I think they should be added to the Beta Vehicles page. What do you think? ( ) 23:09, September 20, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 RE: Deuteragonist That's the kind of trivia we need to avoid. If we just list every obvious fact then the trivia sections become excessively long and redundant. I understand that trivia is essentially just obvious facts by definition, but that's not the definition we use on the Wiki; for the aforementioned reason. It's known as 'sky is blue' trivia. Tom Talk 23:11, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Look dude, I'm an actual professional pilot. I also happen to know for a fact the GTA team used an L-39 for inspiration (I also happen to have 12 hours in an L-39). I know you like to look at photos of planes and all, but you're not correct. The resemblance to the JL-8, Casa 101, and Northrop products are purely incidental. Oh, and you forgot the Taiwanese AT-3. Also, you spelled Albatros wrong. You're flat wrong. Look at the DESIGN. THE AIRCRAFT BEARS NO RESEMBLENCE to the N-156 family. Look at the paint, at its place in the game. It's obviously an Eastern European (Bort numbers on the nose) trainer. Look at how many L-39s are in circulations. The warbird market: HUNDREDS. There are zero Hongdus, zero C101s, and ONE F-5A and ONE CF-5D. You little bitch. What did you do, go whine to the admins? : Oh, you're insulting now ? Funny. A good reason to report immature persons like you. Maybe because I have no respect for you.Su35S (talk) 18:17, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for your advice man, I just don't want any more trouble to happen. Jojo6506Jojo6506 (talk) 03:09, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Rat-Loader I don't mind either way. I'd much rather have the template list all classes and their vehicles like GTA V does, not a "2-door cars", "Muscle and Sports Classics", etc. So yeah, I don't mind where the Rat-Loader goes. 15:41, September 23, 2014 (UTC) RE: User votes About Jeff, I think he can vote because he was a bureaucrat but resigned. Anyway thank you for voting :) RainingPain17 (talk) 19:59, September 24, 2014 (UTC) ok ididnt see apage about it, its tricky finding pages when they already exist, and you cant find it, you may delet it if theres a better page saying about drivingMonkeypolice188 (talk) 20:10, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Kart Different design and name. IMO, it's a no. 14:38, September 25, 2014 (UTC) RE: Kart You're right. There are differences between the Bullet and the Bullet GT but both are on the same page. The two karts are nearly (if not) identical. RainingPain17 (talk) 15:45, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Kart/Go Kart Hey AndreEagle17. I disagree with the merge because based on what I see, the Go Kart lacks the checkered design the Kart has. Also, you can't merge a page of an HD Universe vehicle with a 3D Universe vehicle because they are different in terms of manufacturers, design, universe, etc. ( ) 18:05, September 25, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 RE: Yes, but those cars that have the same are all in the same game but the Kart and the Go Kart are in separate games. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 17:22, September 26, 2014 (UTC) i cant see a link to the gta 5 hearse, can you make it abit clearler if it is well hidden, i cant see itMonkeypolice188 (talk) 20:26, September 26, 2014 (UTC) are you saying you should merge them ,if u are i agree , there the samething, many other vehicles are merged, but have different names.!Monkeypolice188 (talk) 20:28, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Helicopter I have fixed the page now.Owen1983 (talk) 20:33, September 26, 2014 (UTC) very tru ive just noticed the difference actually, oh wellMonkeypolice188 (talk) 20:35, September 26, 2014 (UTC) yep ive seen it now, no worries ;)Monkeypolice188 (talk) 20:40, September 26, 2014 (UTC) RE: For some reason the aka field on the Titan is filled but it does not show up on the vehicle infobox. RainingPain17 (talk) 21:35, September 27, 2014 (UTC) : A user had removed the second image and the aka field from the infobox, I fixed it. RainingPain17 (talk) 21:43, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Fanmade Names I disagree with your inclusion of these into the articles. There is entirely no point, as the official name is already listed in the title and in the article itself. What use is there is the fan names? Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 23:02, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Agree with CJ here. In game I (and my crew/friends) call '''most' vehicles by their real-life equivalent names but that doesn't mean the wiki should have them all mentioned as aliases. Smurfynz (talk) 23:14, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Even if fans make up these names, what point is there for these names to be on the wiki? The articles for these are primarily for official info. We do not need that much information about the meta game (players of the games) on here. They are fan nicknames, not names coined by in-game characters. Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 23:50, September 27, 2014 (UTC) I doubt that the wiki being "more interesting" is a good reason to include this information. The Zentorno one is based off of actual information and statistics. While these nicknames only stem from the community of GTA itself, and there is no way to prove that they are common or rare. You should remember that this is mostly official information. We can point out any meta stuff in the trivia or subtly introduce it into the articles just like how we point out any developer errors in the trivia. While there is more up for debate, I have decided that I will allows them. I encourage users to contribute to the wiki, so, I'll let this one slide. Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 00:43, September 28, 2014 (UTC) A member Hey AndreEagle17, could you have a word with User:RainingPain17? I'm getting really sick of this guy. He got his case file with reasons to block me and says that I'm innocent and guilty, even though there is no proof for that I'm innocent or guilty. When I tell LS11sVaultBoy to stop punish, ground and block me after I'm unblocked and editing pages in ordering to get badges, he already hates me and blocks me again for trying to intimidate an admin and thinking that I make all the rules and that everyone has to do what I say. First he blocked and caught me for the first time for removing content from pages: and inserting false info, then for the second time, he re-blocked me for removing nonsense, gibberish, useless or false from games despite warnings, edit warring and admitting to points gaming, and then he re-blocked me again for trying intimidate an admin and thinking that I make all the rules and that everyone has to do what I say. I'm getting really sick, bored and tired of getting blocked and re-blocked by LS11sVaultBoy. I am not only removing content from pages, inserting false info, edit warring, admitting points gaming, trying to intimidate an admin and thinking that I make all the rules and that everyone has to do what I say. I did nothing wrong, I was editing pages to get badges. Now I'm gonna show you that I've received it from VaultBoy and RainingPain17, here. He's giving me the case file with reasons to block me and says that I'm innocent and guilty and Monkeypolice188 says that I'm acting like a child, amking fake information to get more edit counts, my constant reverting, and making threatening accusations to other members of the wiki, saying that they having a chance, that has gone too far now, RainingPain will be aware of this, they reccomend to him that he should send the list of violations to Vault boy right away, people just dont learn do they, saying that I have been violating the wiki, and I know it as well, saying that a block is on the way if I go any further, RainingPain17 says that I have been already told to stop scoring edits, saying that this is my last warning after he gave me an advice to make more serious edit and he bet VaultBoy Tom and/or Smashbro8 would be glad to know that I am doing minor edits to score points get badges or whatever I'm looking for and I'm really getting tired of this. Go to my block log and find out what and then see my talk page and have a word with them. Thanks in Advance. XPanettaa (talk) 12:54, September 28, 2014 (UTC) : I'm done being nice with you. No need to go cry at AndreEagle because he ain't doing anything. Stop thinking you can do whatever you want here. You're doing things which already caused you getting blocked. And yes, the message you posted on VaultBoy's is intimidating, you were trying to tell him to stop him from blocking you. Who do you think you are to give orders to an admin ? And what do you expect getting badges, huh ? Do you have manners ? I don't think so. But it's over. My case file is going to VaultBoy, and we'll see what happen. Stop being selfish and playing the innocent person. RainingPain17 (talk) 11:10, September 28, 2014 (UTC) :: No, you don't. Rain. I am not going to be blocked because I'm not guilty and I'm really getting sick and tired of this. I'm not only being selfish and playing the innocent person. I want AndreEagle17 to go to my block log and find out what and then see my talk page and have a word with them. XPanettaa (talk) 11:25, September 28, 2014 (UTC) ::: AndreEagle is not part of the staff, therefore he won't do anything. It's up to an admin to decide. And by the way, why do you mean by "No, you don't, Rain" ? Do you think you can control me ? VaultBoy will pick the right choice. RainingPain17 (talk) 11:28, September 28, 2014 (UTC) :::: I'm not controlling you. Stop trolling at me and do me a favor with Monkeypolice188. VaultBoy is not here to join you. You know that AndreEagle is not part of the staff but only Smashbro8 or the other patrollers can do anything. XPanettaa (talk) 12:30, September 30, 2014 (UTC) RE: Thanks for leaving him a message. By the way are you planning to run for a Patroller promotion ? RainingPain17 (talk) 14:15, September 28, 2014 (UTC) : Cloudkit has not decided yet and Tom will vote on Wednesday and close the vote. And as everyone voted Yes normally the promotion shoudn't be a problem. RainingPain17 (talk) 14:26, September 28, 2014 (UTC) : @RainingPain17, Cloudkit usually doesn't vote period. @AndreEagle17, I think you and RainingPain would be awesome patrollers. You should give it a try. If it fails, you always have a second or third time. Some users here tried twice or three times before being promoted. ( ) 15:53, September 28, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 ::: Oh, congrats, you left a request :) I will wait for my promotion first before voting, because I want to make sure only staff members can vote. @Smashbro8 he has left a''"Can't decide Yes yet" on the request, it surprised me but he really did it, I was asking him to vote on his talk page. RainingPain17 (talk) 17:23, September 28, 2014 (UTC) ::: That's great man. I'll give you a vote right away! ( ) 17:34, September 28, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 ::::: Ask the same staff members to vote as I did, because the rest is not active. And good luck. RainingPain17 (talk) 17:36, September 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::: @AndreEagle, yes do what RainingPain did to get the other staff's attention. Plus, I gave you a positive vote so you have one good one already :). @RainingPain17, I feel you, AndreEagle17 and Wildbrick142 should all be patrollers because the four of us work like a team. What do you think? ( ) 17:41, September 28, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 ::::::: @Smashbro8 you're right, but I think Wild is not interested, he would have certainly already submitted a request. I think he is mainly there to edit and not to take care of policy violations. RainingPain17 (talk) 17:44, September 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::: I did submit a request long ago but it failed. Currently I am a GTA V section led-by at GTAForums so I'd prefer to focus on one thing at a time. Maybe I'll request for promotion someday, but not now. 17:59, September 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::: Hmm I see, I add quotes on my page and rules on my talk page and you do the same :) RainingPain17 (talk) 19:27, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Rat Loader Image Hey AndreEagle. I saw the picture you added on the Rat Loader page and I must say, since it is a vehicle, it must named a certain way so that it follows our Image Policy. Just letting you know. I don't think RainingPain knows about it either. ( ) 02:01, September 29, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Actually rename it to Rat-Loader-GTAV-Front.jpg (or png if it's png). If you look at the chart on the image policy page, you'll see how the vehicle images are named with the dash marks (along with businesses, locations and characters). ( ) 11:39, September 29, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Brasileiro Não tinha visto seu perfil até agora. Também é brasileiro? Bom ver mais um influente em português por aqui. 558050 Talk 01:17, 29 September, 2014 (UTC) :Boa sorte pra ser patrulheiro. Por enquanto eu só estou dando uma limpada ou acrescentando algumas coisas em umas páginas aleatórias aqui na wikia. A um tempo atrás eu estava fazendo páginas para todos os personagens que aparecem nas missões de taxi do Franklin e também para os personagens dos eventos aleatórios, eu também cheguei a fazer uma baita organizada na página dos eventos aleatórios, adicionei aquelas tabelas e coloquei bem mais informações, só falta terminar de fazer a parte dos carros de segurança. No momento eu também queria terminar de atualizar essas páginas aqui com todas as localizações, mas sempre dá uma preguiça. 558050 Talk 13:57, 29 September, 2014 (UTC) Photos I wonder why do your photos have black stripes on the sides. RainingPain17 (talk) 18:36, September 29, 2014 (UTC) : That's weird because I also take pics with Snapmatic and I do not have the same problem. RainingPain17 (talk) 18:40, September 29, 2014 (UTC) ::: It's possibly the way you saved these on your computer. By the way I'm gonna update the Rat Loader pics so the black stripes disappear. RainingPain17 (talk) 18:49, September 29, 2014 (UTC) ::::: Do you know where to find the Rat Loader in singleplayer ? RainingPain17 (talk) 19:00, September 29, 2014 (UTC) ::::: Sorry to get in this but, RainingPain can you add the Coquette Classic pics to Southernsanandreassuperautos.com page? Thanks! ( ) 19:11, September 29, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 ::::::: Sure thing. RainingPain17 (talk) 19:13, September 29, 2014 (UTC) ::::::: I meant Legendarymotorsport.net page. ( ) 19:13, September 29, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 ::::::::: Ugh I'd rather spawn it with the save editor tool. I don't like working too much :) RainingPain17 (talk) 19:22, September 29, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::: I tried....and got nothing. RainingPain17 (talk) 19:26, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Mclovin12045 Hello. I am Hunter. This guy(Mclovin12045) also removed one trivial fact from Page Higgin Helitours.I noticed you have already warned him. He is doing it again and again so please report it to an admin.Hunter(Talk) 14:52, September 30, 2014 (UTC) That user also removed your warning.Hunter(Talk) 16:04, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Walton and Domestobot Those facts were unnecessary and alot of people really dont care about that. RE: Rat-Loader There's nothing better than a save editor friend. One click and you get any vehicle you want :) RainingPain17 (talk) 16:14, September 30, 2014 (UTC) : Google "XB36HAZARD's Save Editor". And also you'll need a USB device where you can store your game data and access it on your computer. And yeah you really need to pilot the Cargo Plane, it's pretty cool to pilot but almost impossible to land ! RainingPain17 (talk) 16:21, September 30, 2014 (UTC) ::: Hell yeah the Cutter is a lot of fun ! I boosted it with the save editor (better motor brakes and turbo mod) and used it on the highway, I could smash a truck and get it upside-down. RainingPain17 (talk) 16:28, September 30, 2014 (UTC) ::::: Nope, but I'll try tomorrow. I have spawned in my garages all the snowy vehicles, they are cool. I tried the Cutter and the Cargo Plane (I should try a pink cargo plane !), and at Trevor's trailer I spawned a Swift with full invincibility, pretty cool ! You can even add god mode to your characters (it deactivates when switching however). RainingPain17 (talk) 16:36, September 30, 2014 (UTC) ::::: And there's how a pro land a Cargo Jet :P ::::: RE: I saw that. Thank you. I really hate persons that think they are allowed to do whatever they want to do. He does not seem to care about what he was told, and he seems to ignore this wiki works with rules. RainingPain17 (talk) 18:57, October 1, 2014 (UTC) RE: Hehe, thank you :) And by the way even if you fail your request, it doesn't matter, you can try again later. Just look on the page for Smashbro, he failed his first request and a few months later he finally became a patroller. Just show the staff you can do good in grammar, respecting the policy and deal with troublesome users. RainingPain17 (talk) 19:49, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Alright. And by the way if you have some problem you can ask me unless it's about blocking or moving ;) RainingPain17 (talk) 19:53, October 2, 2014 (UTC) I'm going to sleep so I can't right now. I'll deal with that tomorrow. RainingPain17 (talk) 20:58, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Space Docker It'll only appear ''after all the parts are collected. It hasn't appeared on mine, so no, I haven't collected them all, I'm afraid. "Don't worry,-- --'it's only collateral damage."' 03:02, October 3, 2014 (UTC) RE: Nice try to try to calm him down but it's worthless. He just puts himself above everyone else here. Eventually I'll message Ilan so he can deal with him. Hey, by the way how do I change my signature and add links in it ? RainingPain17 (talk) 18:08, October 3, 2014 (UTC) : Thanks for the tip :) RainingPain 17 (Talk - ) 18:19, October 3, 2014 (UTC) ::: I changed my vote, but I'm not so sure it will help you getting promoted. Good luck anyway. RainingPain17 (Talk - ) 18:24, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Promotion Hey AndreEagle. I just wanted to tell you that if your request for promotion doesn't pass this time, don't worry about it. Wait a little while and write it again, while improving on other things such as policy rules. If you look on the Requests for Promotion page, you'll see my first request didn't pass at all. However, my second one did. I hope this helps. Also, when writing sentences, add periods at the end of them to improve some minor grammar errors. ( ) 19:21, October 3, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Yes keep that motivation and you'll definitely be promoted. For now, practice understanding the policy and improving how you write your sentences and I'm sure you'll do great. If you need help with any of those just let me know. Also, Jeff was a former bureaucrat so he knows what to look for in a patroller, admin or new crat. That's why most of his recent votes were No. He even voted No for my first request but I'm not sure about my second request. ( ) 19:50, October 3, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Yep, Pain and I got your back. However, in the case of XPanettaa, someone has to block him. Pain can only revert his edits. ( ) 20:00, October 3, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 ???? Honestly I don't know who that is and I believe someone is trying to copy me. His name is almost identical to mines and he has 16 instead of 8, which is just obviously 8 times 2. I think he should be warned to change his username. This isn't a prank is it? ( ) 15:59, October 5, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 RE: At least KidPanettaa and SU35S never came back. But this guy....OOOOOOH. ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - ) 17:41, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Ain't so sure KidPanettaa will come back one day, this kid only cared about his edits count. He was near the 1000th when he was blocked....And now I noticed he's on Watch Dogs wiki, fuck. Smashbro is an admin there, we'll watch him VERY GOOD :) ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - ) 17:49, October 5, 2014 (UTC) I guess, when you have no social life and are poorly educated the only thing you do all day is to play the king on a website :P ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - ) 17:55, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Actually, Sean is better than those who've made huge vandal attacks here. It was through a vandal attack that I fought for an hour or two straight that got me promoted. However, Sean doesn't listen and blames his aspergers for every little thing he does. He thinks that it's impossible to change with that problem, something I used to believe back then. But now, I've grown up. Now I'm about to get a job and first girlfriend and I learned to move on from problems. I've been blocked twice on the Saints Row Wiki and never came back though I feel I'd make a return. In life, we have to learn to move on from our problems, something that Sean will never learn until something serious happens such as Wikia blocking him from creating accounts for good. ( ) 17:57, October 5, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Most definitely! Everybody can change and be happy! Even those who go through the most. Just gotta believe in yourself! ( ) 18:08, October 5, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Better Luck Next Time I saw your vote was unsuccessful. Sorry to hear that. If you reapply in a few months I'm sure you'll get the position. If there's anything I can do to help then just ask. Again, sorry to hear that and as I say at the top, better luck next time. Leo68 (talk) 19:07, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Show the superior staff (bureaucrats and admins) that you've learned from your past errors that made Jeff Ilan and Carl Johnson Jr. vote No. And if you have trouble with a user directly go to Ilan, he is THE guy right now. ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - ) 19:15, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Yes practice writing (but not uploading) image names that follow the Image Policy and improve your grammar a bit by adding periods and not making run-on sentences. Remember, RainingPain and I are here for you and we got your back. If you need any help with understanding the policies or improving grammar, come to us :). ( ) 19:18, October 8, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 RE: Penumbra Well on the Vehicles in GTA V table it is in the Coupes section, and it does not look like a sports car. ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - ) 14:57, October 9, 2014 (UTC) RE: Here's how you proceed, just put this as your custom signature (copy the source code) : (talk) And do not forget to adjust the size, and thank me right now :P ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - ) 17:39, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Actually credits go to Smashbro, without him I wouldn't know how to link an image to a page :) ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - ) 19:48, October 9, 2014 (UTC) You both are very welcome! Nice new signature and I see you like Shadow the Hedgehog. ( ) 22:45, October 9, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Signature You made a mistake with your signature, as it does not link to your user page. Here's how it should be : In your signature the link part is not there. ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - ) 05:34, October 10, 2014 (UTC) LMAO, I received a message on the CoD Wiki from "AndreHawk34" (guess who it is ? SeanSiew again, after copying Smashbro's username he now copied yours) complaining about what you said about him. Check my talk page on the CoD Wiki for the message, it's worth it. And by the way he attempted again to do useless edits here, but his edits were reverted by a CoD Wiki admin. I already reported him to Ilan. ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - ) 10:06, October 10, 2014 (UTC) I received a message from him too with the AndreHawk34 name on the Midnight Club Wiki. This guy has to be stopped. He irritates me everyday by bugging me with messages on that wiki. He even came to the Saints Row Wiki to complain only for an admin to warn him about it. Then he says it's not him doing this, it's a hacker. This guy needs serious help and praying for. ( ) 11:26, October 10, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Hey man check what Sean wrote to me about me, you, RainingPain and Smurfynz on the Midnight Club Wiki. This has got to stop. ( ) 18:26, October 10, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 I'm trying to get a VSTF to stop him right now so you and RainingPain can sit tight. :) ( ) 18:59, October 10, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 I don't know what the name stands for but they have admin rights on every wiki and have the ability to block users and delete unnecessary pages without having to sign up for user rights on any wiki. ( ) 19:03, October 10, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 It stands for Volunteers Spam Task Force. They are a group of users who joined this team after request, and have the right to delete pages and block users on any Wiki. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'''Blogs]]) 19:14, October 10, 2014 (UTC)' Unfortunately, the thing with the VSTF did not work. Someone is gonna have to get this to Wikia right away, whom are very difficult to deal with my opinion :(. Just letting you know. ( ) 19:43, October 10, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 RE: I could see that. Everywhere he is he's making enemies, just because of the way he behaves, then he cries about his f*cking Aspergers. If ever I meet his parents I will tell them to make sure he stay away from computers. ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - ) 14:44, October 10, 2014 (UTC) A few corrections. Hi and bear with me I new to the editing but I found a few grammatical mistakes with you gta description which was very well written. But had a few mistakes Sh@dowPolaris 16:22, October 10, 2014 (UTC) ShadowPolaris Not bad Just look at that. ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - ) 16:33, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Penumbra Ok if it is classified as a sport then why is the description in the wikia for the car given as a two door coupe? I think that one of them is wrong. But as you told that the coupe is wrong then shouldn't we change the description at least? If I am wrong please forgive me as I am still new and just trying to do a little service on my behalf. Thank You. Shadow Polaris ([[User talk:ShadowPolaris|'Talk']] - ) 16:33, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Penumbra Yup that's exactly how I also think it should be classified as the sentinel which is also in the same class as the penumbra is described as a 2-door sport coupe so ye this will work. --Shadow Polaris([[User talk:ShadowPolaris|'Talk']] - ) 18:53, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Hahaha thanks and no problem on the correction. All this knowledge is fromthis community only without it I would still be stuck in some mission while playing vice city.--Shadow Polaris([[User talk:ShadowPolaris|'Talk']] - ) 19:02, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Bike Hey thanks for the info it is useful and oh yeah by the way I was talking with RainingPain17 about this issue with the fastest bike. As we know the Bati 801 is the fastest bikebehind its counter part Bati 801 RR can you tell me the difference in speed between the two as the new Hakachou defeats the Bati 801 but few days ago I saw a video where the thrust beat the Hakachou in speed albeit it's acceleration was slow. Could you once check this out I am giving you the link for the video where I found this. www.youtube.com/watch?v=h9JZ8nIA9mU --Shadow Polaris([[User talk:ShadowPolaris|'Talk']] - ) 19:14, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Yes this guy I think is of Sri Lankan origin thus his fast speaking skills but in his previous videos I saw that the Hakachou beat the Bati 801 with ease so I thought ok lets see the speed difference between the Bati 801 and the Bati 801 RR and I saw that they was a difference of about .120 seconds or so the link for their comparison is given below and get this when I was viewing the stats of different bikes for example I was searching the fastest bike in the HD universe and the Dinka Double T Drag pops up with a top speed of 145 kmph and then I check other bikes and their stats are far greater than double t drag for example many bikes have a top speed wich exceeds 200 kmph for like the dinka double t which is considered to be an inferior version of the double t drag and in so the stats on this wikia are not proper and we may have to report some of the facts which need to be changed.--Shadow Polaris([[User talk:ShadowPolaris|'Talk']] - ) 19:28, October 10, 2014 (UTC) www.youtube.com/watch?v=lCdMqHwJE88 Yup I guess it is time we started to tell the higher ones so that they also know about the mess that has been created with the stats. Whom shall we tell all this to?--Shadow Polaris([[User talk:ShadowPolaris|'Talk''']] - ) 19:42, October 10, 2014 (UTC)